The Storm Cometh
by Jek Windu
Summary: The Jedi begin to discover their destiny as the galaxy crumbles around them. Solo kids, ObiWan, Mara, Nom


Dramatis Personae

Title: The Storm Cometh  
Author: JekWindu  
Timeframe: NJO  
Characters: Solo kids, Mara, Obi-Wan, Vergere  
Keywords: A/T, J/TK, J/Z, Mara, Obi-Wan, Vergere  
Summary: The Jedi begin to discover their destiny as the galaxy begins to crumble.  
Notes: This is a rewrite of a fic I started years ago by the same name. Let's hope this one won't suffer the same fate.

Luke/Leia were born 1 AGCW

AGCW- After Galactic Civil War

Dramatis Personae

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master; male human  
Leia Skywalker Solo, Republic Senator of Courascant; female human  
Han Solo, Republic General; male human  
Mara Jade Skywalker, Jedi Knight, female human  
Jaina Solo, Jedi Padawan; female human  
Jacen Solo, Jedi Padawan; male human  
Anakin Solo, Jedi Padawan; male human  
Tahiri Veila, Jedi Padawan; female human  
Borsk Fey'lya, Republic Supreme Chancellor; male Bothan  
Viqi Sheesh, Republic Senator of Kuat; female human  
Nom Anor, Executor; male Yuuzhan Vong  
Shedao Shai, Warmaster; male Yuuzhan Vong  
Tsavong Lah, Commander; male Yuuzhan Vong  
Corran Horn, Jedi Knight; male human  
Ikrit, Jedi Master; male Kushiban  
Wedge Antilles, Republic Admiral; male human  
Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master; male human

_"The timing of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion could not have been more catastrophic. The galaxy was enduring the worst of an economic recession bought on by the Senate's massive military downsizing. Many beings began to blame the Senate and their guardian Jedi for their miseries. The Jedi had been lulled into the desperate belief that they had won. That the galaxy was at peace. _

_Then the war began. _

_The Yuuzhan Vong set upon the galaxy like locusts over a newly-planted field. They came without mercy and the Republic receded, waves of pain and loss nipping at their heels. Nothing could stop the Yuuzhan Vong in their race to the Core as they shaped the galaxy into a sea of death. But still the Republic and the Jedi persisted, their courage unbreaking. But it would take more than courage to survive the Yuuzhan Vong. _

_This is the world in which my father was born." _- Jedi Master Aron Skywalker, History of the Yuuzhan Vong War

PART ONE: VANGUARD

Chapter One: The Jedi, the Diplomat, and the Plan

_The Jedi Temple, Courascant_

The corners of Mara Jade Skywalker's mouth quirked slightly as she walked through the hangar to her ship. The vessel, _Jade Shadow_, had been long due for a refit and now-

"Master Jade-Skywalker?" She turned to see a young Padawan- a Temple Aide.

"Yes?"

"Master Cilghal sent me here to give you this," the Padawan said, handing Mara a small datapad. The quirks disappeared.

"Thank you... Good day, Padawan. Dismissed."

"Good day, Master." The apprentice left as Mara stared at the device. She could open it. She could throw it in a garbage chute. Her choice came with her thumb hitting the screen. After a whispered beep, it displayed its contents.

Mara scrolled through all the fluff, all the things that didn't matter. Birthdate, midichlorian count, known family... There.

PREGNANCY TEST:

Her thumb hovered over the scroll button. She let out a breath. The button depressed.

NEGATIVE

She shouldn't be disappointed. She shouldn't be angry. The result had been the same for sixteen years. But she was angry, she was disappointed. And the result hadn't changed in _sixteen_ years! Sixteen years of family and friends having children. Sixteen years of always being handed the baby, never doing the handing. Always aunt, never mother.

Mara closed her eyes as she felt her Padawan's approach. Time to put this away for now. Not like she could feel this in the open- after all, how could _Mara Jade Skywalker_ want nothing more than to get knocked up?

She let out another breath when she heard the footsteps before calling out.

"You're late." Jaina Solo stopped as her Master turned.

"Zekk took me to breakfast." Jaina said with a shadow of a smile. The quirks of Mara's mouth returned. One had to love teenagers.

"I see he has some skill in wooing girls two years his junior."

"He's not 'wooing' me, he just wanted to have a friendly breakfast. Besides, he isn't any older than me than Anakin is Tahiri."

"True, but last I checked, Anakin isn't trying to win Tahiri's heart." Jaina briskly strode past Mara over to the _Shadow_.

"Weren't we supposed to refit this heap?", the girl called back.

"That 'heap' is my ship, so watch your mouth, my Padawan." Mara retorted as she followed. The quirks were now a grin.

The planet Sernpidal could've created many stereotypes of the Outer Rim. It was barren, mostly desert, with a barely-there government once ruled by the Hutts and now an economic void. To the Republic and most of the galaxy, it was just another worthless Rim world with not a whisper in the high amplitudes of the Senate.

But what the Republic and the galaxy didn't know, was growing in the middle of a dry seabed surrounded by the highest mountains on the planet. Molted brown, its center held a deep maw like some giant space monster. The desert around it shifted and pulsated as the infected coverings of a sore. It might just have been alive.

It was unlike anything most in the galaxy had ever seen. But to a select few knew exactly what is was. It was the climax of a plan decades in the making. The gravity shears it created to draw Sernpidal's moon into the planet, and gravity storms to cut the world to ribbons, would be a signal. A signal that the Yuuzhan Vong were here. A signal, that end of the Republic was nigh and the war had begun.

This thought brought a smile to the scarred faces of those few. For all their sabotage and intrigue was not in vain. That the Yuuzhan Vong would once again reign supreme.

HOLONET NEWS- Outer Rim Headlines

SERNPIDAL- 763 dead in village massacre. Officials stumped as to perpetrators. No evidence of blaster use was found. Cult or terrorist activity suspected.

_Yuuzhan Vong Frigate, **Blood Shadow**_

Nom Anor fumed in the grasp of the command chair. Didn't that fool Shai understand the concept of a _surprise_ attack? Destroying villages with those blood-thirsting savages he called warriors? The thought of it! Was this the best the Overlord had to offer?

An aide bowed before him, offering a villip. Taking it, Nom Anor schooled his face. How did the infidel saying go? Tame the savage beast? The villip shook, forming the scarred visage of Shedao Shai.

"Why have you contacted me? I have planning to do- so that your spies' scheme will succeed." the warrior said with a slight sneer. Nom's teeth clenched. He'd spent his entire _life_ working on that 'scheme'. As if some kill-happy warrior could do better. But he had to keep the smile. Nom answered,

"I understand that, Warmaster. But some recent events have disturbed me." Shai's face grew blank.

"Disturbed?" Keep the smile, Nom. Don't kill the villip.

"Events such as the destruction of Sernpidal villages."

"And?"

"This could endanger the plan. The gravity well is not ready- we will require the element of surprise." Shai's sneer returned. Nom squeezed the chair.

"Did you not tell me the infidels were weak? That they cared naught for this world?"

"But still-"

"But still you pester me with fear. I will continue testing my warriors. You will continue your scheme's. Understand?" Did the fool not see that if the Republic stopped them here, all would be lost! Blood flowed from the chair.

"Warmaster, if the fleet is bogged down here, all our hard work will mean nothing."

"The gods will show us our destiny and the infidels their fate. That is all." The face melted away. Nom let the smile fall. So, it wasn't enough that Shai be a fool- he had to be religious. The gods- pah! This galaxy would fall because of the brilliance of Nom Anor. And as for Shai...well, revenge was a dish best served cold. _That_ was all.


End file.
